One Night
by PhoenixRoseQueenToo
Summary: songfic to Miley Cyrus's See You Again One the Deadly Sin Lust


Written in response to the Seven Deadly Sins and Virtues challenge on HPFF Forums issued by Little Bibi. I give full credit of the song to Miley and Billie Ray Cyrus.

**_One Night_**

_I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim_

There he is again, Robbyn thinks as she and her four best friends enter the Black Cauldron, a dance club for teens and young adults. It was only ever open in the summer and she felt they were in town long enough to attend. He was everywhere she went, always in the corner of her sight in the club.

_I have a heart that will never be tamed._

"Hey," Robbyn looks up at the voice. It was him, the blonde, silver-eyed boy and his group. "Can we sit here, get you something?"

"Get me out of my clothes," Christieanne whispers in Robbyn's ear, just loud enough for her to hear over the music. Sara indicates the two extra chairs at their table and two of the four boys go to retrieve chairs from nearby tables. Robbyn looks at the boy again and she felt the familiar slight flutter in her chest and her temperature increase. It was happening again.

_I knew you were something special when you spoke my name_

"So, what are your names?" Silver-Eyes asks.

"Sara,"

"Meli,"

"Christieanne,"

"Robbyn." Even as the girls introduced themselves, each one just as attractive as the last, Silver-Eyes'—Draco, he said his name was— gaze never left her face. Robbyn decided to meet his eyes and soon they were on the dance floor, the crowd giving little room to move. The distance between Robbyn and Draco didn't matter however. They scarcely let go of one another.

_I have a way of knowing when something is right_

Robbyn knew that this thing between her and Silver-Eyes was not going to last, that it was just a summer fling.

_I feel like I must have known you in another life_

There was no denying that electric pull, that energy that just drew them closer… and closer… But Christieanne was pulling her away all too soon.

"Tuesday," he whispered.

_Now I can't wait to see you again_

\/

Tuesday night Robbyn was back at the Black Cauldron with the girls Sara, Christieanne, and Meli. It didn't take long to spot silver-eyed Draco and his friends.

_I got this crazy feeling deep inside when you called and asked to see me tomorrow night_

It didn't take too long before Robbyn found herself twerking on Draco in the back of the club, the crowd pressing them together. Robbyn was surprised yet pleased when she started to feel a certain…_ lump_… press into her backside. She suppressed a self-satisfied smirk and straightened herself out.

_Felt like I couldn't breathe/ You asked what's wrong with me_

"Is there a problem?" she teased, running her hand back through his hair

"Yeah," he groaned behind her. He fiddled with the hem of her belly-bearing tank top. "This shirt."

_My body can't rest 'till then_

Robbyn turned around. "Why don't you do something about it them?" she inquired. Instantly Draco's mouth came crashing on hers, hotly, fiercely. Robbyn returned with just as much pure _lust_, opening her mouth for him as he pulled them against a wall.

_I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to aim_

Robbyn was hot. She needed to fix that. There was just one problem—

"Draco," she said to his mouth, "club—people—cant—"

"I know but—"Robbyn pulled away, still pinned to the wall.

"Not in a club." Robbyn said, her tone flirtatious but serious.

"No sex then?"

"I never said that." Robbyn grinned slowly. Robbyn was seventeen and had her own room at the Hogshead. Sara and the girls will most definitely understand. "Come with me."

\/

"You think he'll be back next year?" Meli asked. The girls were on the plane back to America and the college, Wicca University.

"Who cares?" Christieanne snorted. "London's done. Next year, we're doing Brazil."

--

So, whaddu you guys think? I'm not sure, but that wasn't as big of a dud as I thought it would be. And in case you couldn't tell or wanted to make certain, I am a never-been-kissed virgin. Yep, 15 and I've yet to have my first kiss though I have had three boyfriends. Alas, all good things come to those who wait… My first kiss better be good.


End file.
